


Give Me Something

by lar_laughs



Series: Evan/Amelia - Destined for Something More [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, F/M, First Date, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia keeps having these dreams but she's not sure if they're appropriate or not.  She asks a friend for some advice and ends up getting pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the song lyrics of  
>  **GIVE ME SOMETHING** by Scars on 45  
>  _I've seen a place  
>  Where your fingers lock with mine.  
> But the view it disappeared,  
> As my alarm clock hit the time._
> 
> _And I've made a million wishes now,  
>  But not a single one's come true..._
> 
> _Please,  
>  Give me something;  
> Something to hold on to.  
> Give me something,  
> That links me to you.  
> Give me something;  
> Something to hold on to,  
> And I'll wear your wedding ring for a lifetime._

She was trying, really, she was. If this kept up, though, it was entirely possible that she might go insane. The dreams she kept having were proof positive of that fact. During the day, she was rational and thorough and not at all obsessed. At night... oh, god. She was going to be censored if this kept up.

Maybe she could blame alien technology. Everyone else did. Just last week, Sheppard and Rodney were caught in some closet down on Level Three, doing strange things with an Ancient artifact that were only whispered about because it surely wasn't the intended use for the poor thing. The betting pool had shot up to nearly a thousand US currency that they would be caught in the same room (and exact same position) some time in the next month.

She'd seen the report. _Alien technology can be disturbingly seductive_ was line two. Sure it was. That's what they all said.

That night, her dreams were full of pulsing blue lights on smooth skin. His lips were doing things to her that would have made her mama blush. She'd liked it. Every single bit of it.

The problem was that he didn't know she existed. Amelia was fairly certain that he'd never once looked back at he went off on his off-world missions or caught her gaze as he came back. For that matter, he hadn't even acknowledged her in line in the Mess Hall yesterday. She'd handed him a plate, the polite thing to do, and he'd started up a conversation with the guy behind him as if she never existed.

Her dreams didn't stop, even when it was obvious that she wasn't going to win this one. There were 45:1 odds that he was gay but no one could pin down _anyone_ that could claim to have slept with him. The only reason the odds were even on the books was because he'd gotten sort of chummy with a botanist awhileback but they just seemed to be friends. She knew for a fact (because Radek had told her after she bribed him with some really excellent chocolate) that he'd seen the spreadsheet on himself but hadn't commented, hadn't even let his lips slide a frown or a knowing smile.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, she caught a break. Sometimes it helped to know a friend of a friend.

***  
"Is there a reason you're dragging me through the hallways of Atlantis when I should be in the infirmary?"

Amelia turned around to grin at Ronon. "You know you wanted saving. It didn't look like Sheppard was going to be much help, seeing as he'd keep you wrapped in bubble wrap if he had his way." She shot a sideways look at him to see if he caught the reference but he was looking forward with an intensity that she couldn't read quite yet. A couple of chance meetings with Ronon in the Mess Hall over late night cocoa (tiny marshmallows were a favorite for both) and several sparring matches that had ended in a draw had formed just enough of a friendship that she was comfortable with his silences but she didn't know his expressions yet. Nor did she have time to learn them.

"I was being selfish, though. I have a question for you."

"And you wanted to soften me up by taking me for a walk?"

She'd actually been hoping that maybe Evan would be on the balcony so she could get Ronon to introduce them but that hadn't happened and now she needed to deposit the healing man back in his bed before Keller got wind of his escape and took it out on her hide. 

The Mess Hall was just around the corner and she felt Ronon tugging her in that direction instead of toward the Infirmary. "Want some cocoa?"

While she'd wanted to ask him the question in private, she didn't figure that people would be spending much time eating when they could get their first glimpse of Earth from the spires of Atlantis. Sure enough, the place was as deserted now as it was late at night. When they settled into their normal table, she found that she couldn't ask her question. It sounded so heartless to abuse their friendship like this. She didn't have enough friends to waste them on something so silly.

"You wanna ask me about Lorne?" Her eyes must have widened because he started to laugh. "Radek mentioned that you were nosing around, bribing him for answers to questions he hadn't been expecting from the likes of you."

"Likes of me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have the pick of most of the men in this city and some of the women and you don't give any of them the time of day. You know what they say about you, don't you?" She shook her head, unsure if her voice would come out in the lower range she worked so hard to keep it in. "Everyone thinks you had a thing for Vega."

That gave her some pause because they had been friends. Maybe there might have been more there if she hadn't gotten herself killed on an off-world mission. Alicia had reminded her of a friend in high school and things had started to get more serious than either of them had been prepared for. While she mourned the girl as a friend, she wasn't heartbroken or destitute, though. Funny how Radek hadn't let her see that part of the book.

"Is that why he ignores me?" she asked, knowing that she wouldn't have to say names now that Ronon had guessed. That was going to help her out immensely.

"I don't think he's ignoring you."

She gave that some thought, letting the worlds swirl through her head until she finally succumbed to sleep much later that night. The talk must have made an impression because there were a lot of tiny marshmallows being eaten off a lot of body parts in that night's dreams.

***  
Off-world activations became just gate activations because Atlantis and Cheyenne Mountain were in near constant communication. The Wraith were coming but Sheppard's team had gotten the first wave so they had a little breathing room. Still, a little breathing room was not a lot and everyone was on red alert. Amelia's eyes were drawn in dark circles as she and the other gate techs struggled to keep up with all the activity. The teams came and went with stunning regularity so that she knew exactly when she was going to see Evan. It didn't stop her body from tensing every time she heard his voice carrying through the corridors. She'd taken to biting her bottom lip when he was in the room as she struggled not to let her emotions succumb to the lack of sleep.

It was clear that Ronon had told his team about their conversation because Teyla had offered her some vague encouragement about friendships being like flowers. She'd been too surprised by the cordiality to say anything until she realized that her confessions to Ronon had set the record straight on where her affections lay. Now that she wasn't on the make for the Satedan, she and Teyla could, apparently, be friends. Was that what she meant? Or was there another meaning that she was missing because she was so tired?

This time, her dreams were full of the most gorgeous smelling flowers. No Evan. Just flowers. It was slightly disappointing (and much too PG for her taste) but it made her ache for things that most other girls had on a regular basis. No one had ever bought her flowers. She was 26 and had never been in the sort of relationship where the regular conventions were followed. Suddenly, Amelia wanted to hold hands with him while they ate lunch and talked about their day. She wanted to find presents on her doorstep and notes on her desk.

They were in the middle of a war zone and Amelia Banks wanted a bloody boyfriend like in the songs and books. She really needed to talk to Keller about sleeping meds.

***  
"You haven't been eating." 

Amelia looked up from her computer screen while her fingers still skittered over her keyboard. "Hey, Ronon. Nope. A little busy. How are you doing?"

He grimaced but she was already looking back at the computer screen, her face scrunching into a frown that was making her head pound but the addresses weren't coming out right. She was going to need to retype this again or Rodney was going to yell at Chuck again. This was really supposed to be his job but she'd sent him to his quarters for some sleep. Now that more fighters were needed on away teams, the gate tech pool was considerably smaller and they were all taking longer shifts. Today, she couldn't remember a time she wasn't in her chair.

"I'll bring you lunch."

Before she could call him back, her machine began to beep and she growled in frustration as the system hiccuped. Everything she had been working on was lost but there was nothing she could do about it now.

There was a short passage of time but she barely noticed it until a tray was placed at her elbow. She could smell pie, one of her weaknesses. "You would play dirty, Ro... oh."

"Not who you were expecting, am I? Ronon had to go check on something for Sheppard. He asked me to deliver this."

For the first time _EVER_ , Amelia met Evan Lorne's gaze and discovered that his eyes were the most distracting light blue. If he was wearing the right color, they might have been green or darkened to gray. It was only when he ducked his head, his ears starting to turn red that she realized she'd been staring.

"Thank you," she murmured, not sure she had the strength to carry on a conversation with him right now. For one thing, she had no idea what to say to him. What conversation topics were acceptable. If he really wanted to be here or Ronon had coerced him in some horrible way. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. Just finished. The pie's good. You should eat it first."

Her face was split by a wide grin that she was unable to get under control. "I always do. Better to eat dessert just in case you can't finish the meal." He repeated the last part with her, his own mouth curving into a smile even if his eyes wouldn't meet hers again. If she didn't know better, she would say that Evan was shy.

"I'll let you get back to work."

"Wait."

They stared at each other for the space of three heartbeats before Amelia decided that she was going to have her say because she might not get the chance again. If he turned her down, he turned her down. Seeing as he wasn't going to be the one making any offers right away, it was up to her. Better that she take matters into her own hands before Ronon got creative.

"I'll have to eat dinner tonight."

Evan frowned, as if he wasn't quite sure what this revelation meant to him personally. "Probably for the best. You need to keep up your energy."

"If you're here," which he would be because she knew the duty roster like she knew the password for every computer on the Fourth Level and some on the Fifth, "would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Like a... like a..." but he never finished that thought. She watched him take a deep breath before nodding thoughtfully. "Sure. Want me to pick you up at your room?"

"Sure."

He walked away then, without saying anything else. Not questioning her about where her room was. Not offering a good bye. Still, she couldn't stop that damned grin again. This time she didn't try to bite her lip to stop it. "I'm going to marry that man," she whispered as she took a bite of her pie.


End file.
